Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode display and an organic light emitting diode display using the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may not utilize a separate light source, being a self-emissive type display device. An OLED display may be driven by a low operating voltage, implemented with a light and thin design, and have high quality characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a fast response speed.
In an OLED display, a color shift may occur in a lateral viewing angle of the OLED display, due to an emission angle of light generated in an organic light emitting element of the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.